The most sweetest thing
by sarahpie
Summary: an AU fiction...uhmm...can`t think of anything else to say! m/l
1. The typical world

1 "Mia"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Do you think mommy will be home soon?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Oh.....do you think she'll be alone?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Oh...ok"  
  
"Lizzy"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Go to sleep munchkin"  
  
"Ok Mia"  
  
Liz yawned and curled up to her sister. She was soon fast asleep, dreaming of dolphins and sunsets. Maria, however, lay awake, distressed by her younger sisters innocent questions. It had always been this way. Liz was born 3 hours after Maria and yet she felt like Liz's mum- not the mother who went out every night, using money that should have been used to buy food, always coming home with a new "friend". Their father had left when they were born...when he learned about Liz. Liz is...special. She has selective memory and a tumour in her brain the size of a pea. The doctor said she should have died years ago. And yet, here they were. Nearly 16 and she's still alive; only thinking like a 5year old. Maria could still remember the day her father left. He didn't (not couldn't, didn't) want to deal, so he left. Just left. She could remember because Antarians have the best memory. Apart from Liz. It broke her heart to have to explain to her all over again about how they didn't have a daddy, and all mummies usually hit their children the way she hit them. It's normal. Then she'd get rid of the cuts and bruises, erasing all trace of their violent domestic life.  
  
Maria and Liz didn't go to school. They didn't have time. Every morning they'd beg outside the palace, hoping for anything. Then the afternoons would see them making matches for the rich. But Maria would NOT let their lives go to complete waste, and she patiently tried to give Liz a foundation education, so that she may one day be employed by a rich family.  
  
Their country had been at war for as long as Maria could remember , but it never hurt the main city in any major way. There was a protective sphere surrounding it and the countryside needed for food. But poverty was part of it. Like a freckle. It could be hidden, but will always be there. And yes they were poor. Living in a trailer on the outskirts of town, bearly having enough food to survive. But then, they weren't royalty. 


	2. An entirely different world...

1 "Where's my pearl necklace for gods sake"  
  
"Isabel, sweet, you're hurting my ears. Please shut up for awhile"  
  
Kyle smiled sweetly pleadingly at his sister.  
  
"No Kyle, I want this night to be special for Max....and its my birthday and I want that necklace"  
  
She stormed off, and Kyle winced as the door slammed shut. This drew Max, Michael and Alex into the room. Max was his brother, and Michael and Alex had been their best friends since they were born..well, since royal play school anyway.  
  
"If we sent Isabel to war, maybe we'd win a lot quicker" Alex smirked.  
  
"Yes well, we wouldn't want to ruin any of her dresses! Anyway, Max, it's near the end of the day so how do you feel so far? Finally 20 huh" Michael patted Max on the back.  
  
Max sighed and slouched against a chair, and looked out at the dusky sky. The moons shone in unison in a hazy orange and the sky worked down to a rich purple at the horizon. He didn't see the sneaky glances the other men gave each as they picked up ropes from under the table.  
  
"Max... as its your birthday, we thought we'd give you a surprise...it's more of a tradition actually..."  
  
Max turned slowly, sensing something wrong, and was met with a web of ropes, binding him tightly.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Max shouted, struggling to get out. He became more annoyed as Michael started laughing. "I swear, let me go".  
  
"Ahhhh, the tradition of turning 20! You are a beggar, and are not allowed into the palace for 24hours!"  
  
"What? Are you insane?"  
  
"No, we're quite normal..... just in dire need of a laugh which you can provide!!"  
  
It went quiet as Michael put Max under sleep. Carried to a back gate in beggars clothes, he was set upon a step, and Alex left him with a note, sniggering as he wandered slowly back to the palace, where he could enjoy a nice dinner. Ohh the pleasures of a joke when you were royalty! 


	3. Do we ever realise which world we`re in?

A dream that was imprinted on his brain. He was in a field of wild flowers and someone was there. They made it peaceful....when all of a sudden, it would be gone, and he'd feel lost and alone with a crushing headache....but then he'd feel the presence again and feel....safe.  
  
  
  
And you,  
  
Bring me to my knees, again.  
  
All the times, when I would beg you please, again.  
  
All the times, and I felt insecure, for you.  
  
And I leave, my burdens out the door.  
  
But I'm on the outside, I'm looking in,  
  
I can see through you, see your true colours,  
  
Cos inside your ugly, ugly like me,  
  
I can see through you, through to the real you.  
  
All the times, that I felt like this won't end, it's for you.  
  
And I taste, what I felt could never have, it's for you.  
  
All the times, that I've cried, my intentions, were full of pride.  
  
But I waste, more time than anyone.  
  
But I'm on the outside, I'm looking in,  
  
I can see through you, see your true colours,  
  
Cos inside your ugly, ugly like me,  
  
I can see through you, through to the real you.  
  
All the times, that I've cried,  
  
Always wasting, some inside,  
  
And I feel, all this pain,  
  
Stuffed it down, its back again,  
  
And I lie, here in bed,  
  
All alone, I can't mend  
  
But I feel, tomorrow will be ok.  
  
But I'm on the outside, I'm looking in,  
  
I can see through you, see your true colours,  
  
Cos inside your ugly, ugly like me,  
  
I can see through you, through to the real you.  
  
  
  
Max woke suddenly, twisting his back so it gave a loud click. He rubbed his head, confused, then remembered. Furious, he stood up, and strode towards one of the palace gates. It was now morning and a group of people were stood outside the gate. It would be pointless trying to get through now, even if he WAS royalty. So he sat down near a glass shop. He looked around, and watched a girl sat near him. She was drawing symbols into the parched earth. He didn't recognise the scripture, so they must be of the poorest - trailer trash.  
  
She must have sensed someone watching her, as she suddenly lifted her head, and looked him directly in the eye. He momentarily forgot to breathe as dark brown liquid pools, also known as eyes, stared at him enquiringly. Her directness startled him, and he looked anywhere but her eyes - her lips, cheeks and the dark cascade of hair that shone from the suns morning glare.  
  
"Hi"  
  
His glance shot back to her eyes.  
  
"D'you want to play? Mia says I can play on mornings because I get hurt when I go near the gates" she pointed towards the palace "royalie`s live there, did you know that".  
  
She accidentally snapped the stick that was her drawing tool, and Max's heart broke at the look on her face as she realised it was now of no use.  
  
Max found another stick and passed it over to her slowly, as if fearing she might bolt at any moment. She took it and smiled, and went back to work, humming, while Max frowned, deep in thought. He couldn't figure it out. She looked at least 16, but sounded about 5.  
  
"Hey, what's your name?" he leaned forward to catch her attention, but didn't expect the rough shove from behind.  
  
A blonde haired girl pushed past him, and looked at him with barely disguised anger.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Leave her alone you, you, you pervert. Get outta here." She turned to the girl "Come on Lizzy, we have nothing today."  
  
"But I'm hungry"  
  
"Yeah...me too Lizzy, but I guess the royals don't have spare today"  
  
The blonde hugged "Lizzy" close to her and started walking away. "I guess the royals don't have spare today" reverberated round his head. No spare food? They had enough food for two worlds. Max felt sick with disgust as he had never thought about the poor. He sat up in his room, thinking about how bored he was, while some people, like the girl were starving, and probably hadn't ate for days. How he shoved food around his plate at dinners, and claimed he wasn't in the mood for fish..he wanted something else instead. He stood up, and grabbed a nearby passer.  
  
"What does that mean?" he pointed to the symbols on the floor, so carefully drawn out.  
  
The old man got down on his knees and frowned.  
  
"Well, haven't seen that in awhile."  
  
"What, what it is? What does it say?"  
  
The man pointed as he spoke, "That which we cannot have we need, that which we have we have not enough. What are we to do when the floods come and take, and the fires burn in our wake. Oh lord what are we to do." Max frowned uncertainly.  
  
"It was an old prayer, from the old King Rhode's time I should think".  
  
Max's heart clenched in pain at the mention of his dearly loved and missed grandfather. He didn't recognise the prayer, and thanked the man.  
  
As Max sat down again, he frowned. How the hell did that girl know of an old prayer with words like that? 


	4. The soul is never dead

I heard once that the soul is like a city. Every emotion lives there, and has its own address. And emotions feel emotion and so on and so forth.  
  
That every single person has a soul, and would caress a wounded animal, or have patience with the sick, or fly in the sky if it helped a small child.  
  
If that's so, why do I feel trapped? I speak, but I can't talk. I move, but I'm not free. I have feelings, but can't seem to show them.  
  
I want to run. And scream. And laugh maniacally until the sky turns dark and clusters of white flaming stars shine down and upon the sight that is me.  
  
So what will I do?  
  
I will tell my story.  
  
That story is me.  
  
I begin the day I found the person who could free me.  
  
My name is Liz, and one day, I talked for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
What am I supposed to say,  
  
If I don't know the answer.  
  
What am I supposed to do,  
  
When I don't know the way. 


	5. "I drawed a message"

"Please" "please" "help us" " you must have something" "come on, lets have the rubbish" "please" "we need something, anything" "please".....  
  
Maria blocked her ears, and just managed to keep the tears within the confines of her eyes. The guards even had the nerve to tell them there was nothing, no scraps, when everyone knew they were lying.  
  
She stepped back, and looked around for Liz. A strange man she didn't recognise was leaning forward and talking to her. She ran over and pushed him away from her most beloved friend and family.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think you're doing? Leave her alone you, you, you pervert. Get outta here" She turned to Liz, quickly giving her a rough once over - no bruises or anything. "Come on Lizzy" she said softly, "We have nothing today."  
  
Liz's face looked towards her, "But I'm hungry".  
  
"Yeah...me too Lizzy, but I guess the royals don't have spare today". Yeah right, the royals probably tested everything first and if they didn't like it, feed it to the bins.  
  
Maria gave a comforting hug to Liz, and turned her away, towards the river, and walked.  
  
"That man was kind...he got me a stick"  
  
"A stick?"  
  
"Yep. To draw. I drawed him a message, I hope he got it. He walked up to the gates, and he looked angry, so I drew him a message and I was wondering if he got it"  
  
"What language?"  
  
"Our language!" Liz smiled at her answer, as she knew it was the one Maria was looking for. Never be able to remember anything her ass. Liz remembered lots of little things, and Maria smiled and gave Liz a little hug as they passed by the harbour. Headed for their favourite spot, the gulls above flew around above, "cawing" their distaste at being disturbed on such a beautiful day. 


	6. A different perspective

The soft breeze filled with sea air flew past and Maria closed her eyes against the sun. Liz was drawing again. It seemed to be a passion of hers. One day, when they had enough money, and no mother to steal it, Maria was going to save up and buy parchment and inks so Liz could draw to her hearts content. Usually she wrote symbols or poems or prayers that Maria had taught her, but when she drew.....they were the most beautiful images that even the gods up in the glittering sky couldn't have pictured.  
  
Pictures of Kye's horses with wings. Strange far off planets or a simple picture of a person that showed much thought.  
  
Maria wished and wished for her sister to suddenly wake up one day and be....normal. To gossip about the young men down at the crossroads. Try on clothes in shops and work together in a chattering atmosphere.  
  
Actually, when she thought about it, this could never happen anyway. They would always be too busy to gossip, and try on clothes? No way would any respectable dresser would let them on the step of his shop.  
  
Chattering atmosphere? Yeah right. What a load of bull I come out with.  
  
Maria sighed, putting her poetic side away and watched Liz.  
  
  
  
I'm floating down a river,  
  
Oars freed from their holes long ago.  
  
Lying face up on the floor of my vessel  
  
I marvel at the stars  
  
And feel my heart overflow.  
  
Two weeks without my lover  
  
I am in this boat all alone.  
  
Floating down a river named emotion  
  
Will I make it back to shore?  
  
Or drift into the unknown?  
  
I'm building an antenna  
  
Transmissions will be sent when I'm through.  
  
Maybe we'll meet again further down the river,  
  
And share what we both discovered.  
  
Then revel in the view.  
  
  
  
Incubus "Aqueous Transmission" 


End file.
